Barney in Concert (2016 soundtrack) (battybarney2014's version)
Barney in Concert is a Barney soundtrack that was released on CD and Digital on July 3, 2016. It was based off of the original Barney & the Backyard Gang video Barney in Concert (1991). Track List # Barney is a Dinosaur (Audio Taken from: Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording) # If You're Happy and You Know It (Audio Taken from: Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording) # The Clapping Song (Audio Taken from: Hop to It!) # Being Together (Audio Taken from: Barney's Colorful World LIVE!) # The Wheels on the Bus (Audio Taken from: Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording) # Throw Your Hands Up (Audio Taken from: Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Audio Taken from: Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording) # Down on Grandpa's Farm (Audio Taken from: A Day in the Park with Barney) # If All the Raindrops (Audio Taken from: Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording) # Itsy Bitsy Spider (Audio Taken from: Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording) # The Airplane Song (Audio Taken from: Barney Live! in New York City) # Our Friend Barney Had a Band (Audio Taken from: Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording) # And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Audio Taken from: Barney's Musical Castle) # Alphabet Song (Audio Taken from: Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording) # The Dino Dance (Audio Taken from: Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording) # Old King Cole (Audio Taken from: Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage) # Colors All Around (Audio Taken from: Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording) # Look at Me I'm Dancing! (Audio Taken from: Happy Dancin' Feet!) # Happy Dancin' (Audio Taken from: On Again, Off Again) # London Bridge (Audio Taken from: Barney Live! in New York City) # The Baby Bop Hop (Audio Taken from: Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording) # What I Like About You (Audio Taken from: Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording) # Together with You (Audio Taken from: Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording) # It's a Great Day (Audio Taken from: Barney's Musical Castle) # I Love You (Audio Taken from: Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour) Trivia * In the front cover of the CD, it shows the similar cover art of Barney dressed up all the concert stuff when he wears a top hat on top of his head, a bow-tie, a tuxedo jacket, cuffs, and tap shoes on his feet and holds a stick. * Audio from Barney Live! in New York City, A Day in the Park with Barney, Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage and Barney's Musical Castle, Bob West's Barney voice was kept in this album.